Mortal Ed
by Kimaster2
Summary: Double Dee's New invention has caused Video Game characters to become reality. Can the Eds save the World from the virtual army or die trying?
1. Edds Invention

Shows Double Ds Room with the 3 eds in it.

Eddy:So whats this all about sock head?

Edd:Gentlemen, this is my greatest invention ever.

Eddy:Could it make us rich? (with a stubborn look on his face)

Edd: Actually eddy it could make us the wealthiest people in the world.

Eddy: No foolin?

Ed:Oh oh oh Could it make an invasion of monkey brain eaters.

Edd:Actually Ed it can do that.

Ed and Eddy get a look of excitement.

Eddy: Whats the invention?

Edd: Are you ready gentlemen? Its a device that can take people from Video games and make them into reality.

Eddy:Sweet.

Edd: Allow me to demonstrate?

Ed: Allow me double D.

Ed takes a cd out of his pocket and puts it into the device.

Edd:ED NO! THERE ARE CERTAIN PRE-CAUTIONS THAT WE! (double d gets interupted by a portal appearing next to the device)

There is a sound of pounding comming from the portal.

Edd: ED WHAT GAME DID YOU PUT IN THE DEVICE!

Ed:Aww is that some kind of quiz or something? Mortal Kombat

Edd:OH SHIT!

Edd runs out of the house.

Ed:Tisk Tisk Ive never heard such notty language.

Eddy:Whats with sock head?

Then a giant swinging Hammer comes of out of the portal and just barly misses Eddy.

Eddy:AHHH!

The 2 eds run out of the house.

Then Shao Kahn and Goro exit the portal and enter edds room. They tear down a wall and enter Edds back yard smashing everything in the back yard.

Shao Kahn:The invasion of the Earth Realm will begin now!

Shows the cul-de-sac with the kids playing and laughing.

Edd is running down the cul-de-sac

Edd:EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES YOU COULD DIE!

Kevin: Whats dorky whining about now?

Edd stops next to the kids.

Edd:EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES THERE ARE MONSTERS KILLING EVERYTHING THEY COME ACROSS!

Jimmy: Oh please girlfriend, no one can hurt me when Sarahs around.

Just then Goro walks behind Jimmy.

Goro picks up Jimmy and tears his arms off and throws Jimmys body far away.

For 2 Seconds they stare at Goro.

Then they all scream and start running away.

Shao Kahn starts chasing rolf with his hammer.

Rolf: Mister dont confuse Rolf with a nail!

Shao Kahn tries to hit Rolf with his hammer but misses.

Shows double Ds room with the portal still open.

Then Scorpion comes out of it.

He runs out of Edds room.

Scorpion sees Shao Kahn and launches his whip at him.

Shao Kahns hammer is just about to his rolf but scorpions whip gets shao kahns neck.

Scorpion: GET OVER HERE!

Scorpions pulls the whip making shao kahn get pulled to scorpion.

Shao Kahn takes his hammer and smashes scorpions head.

Ed and Eddy are outside of of Edds house looking at the destruction Goro and Shao Kahn caused.

Edd runs up to the other eds.

Edd:GUYS WE NEED TO HIDE QUICK!

Eddy: Uh UH AH UH! THE JUNK YARD!

SCREEN TURNS BLACK

Shows the Eds in a cave they made in the Junk Yard.

Eddy:Double Dee, what are we going to do!

Edd: Uh uh youll have to give me some time.

Eddy: It shouldnt take that long theres only 2 of them.

Edd:Not quite Eddy.

Eddy:What you mean?

Edd:Well there were some flaws to the uhm...device.

Eddy:What kind of flaws?

Edd:Well Eddy sometimes the device would insert near by cds.

Eddy:And...how many cds are in your room?

Edd gets a nervous look on his face.

Edd:UHM...every video game made from 1988 to 2006

Eddy:Uhh is that alot?

Edd:Its pretty much every video game ever made.

Eddy starts shaking Edd

Eddy:WELL WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!

Edd:Well Eddy we need weapons.

Double D picks up a peice of trash near by.

Edd: Ah this will do.

Screen blacks 5 hours later

The Eds have weapons that look like they are made from trash but theyre very powerful.

Eddy: Hey double D , do you think these are powerful enough to stop...what ever those things are?

Edd:Maby but just in case we see them, they will last us till we get back to my house.

Eddy: Why are we going to your house why dont we just shoot that guy with the hammer and that 4 armed thing.

Edd: I need to check the device.

Screen Blacks

The 3 Eds run into Edds room through the hole Goro Made

The Room is thrashed and the device is missing.

Edd gets a whimpy look in his eyes.

Edd: OH THE INHUMANITY!

Eddy smacks Edd.

Eddy: Lighten up sock head, what are we going to do now?

Edd: Well, all the games in my room where made, so... almost everyvideo game character ever created is running around our area...

Ed: I Hope Sarah doesnt tell mom.

Sarahs Head flies into the room and lands infront of the Eds.

They stare at it for a second.

The Eds: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Edd: I gotta admit that was pretty funny.


	2. The Alliance

Ed Attack PT 2

All the sudden a whip flies into the room and nearly misses Ed.

Voice: GET OVER HERE!

Ed: Oh shit its scorpion.

Scorpion jumps into the room.

Edd: Please dont hurt us, we mean no harm!

Scorpion: Are you an alliance of Shang Tsung?

Eddy: Who?

Scorpion: No one, ahem prepare to die mortals.

Edd: Please dont kill us, we wish to form an alliance with you?

Scorpion: What makes you think I should do that?

Ed: Because we know the secret of defeating the enemie. ed smiles

Scorpion: Oh really? Well I dont see the harm in that, hey guys come in!

Lui Kang and and Raiden hop into the room.

Lui Kang: Its just madness out there, Killing everywhere, Shao Kahn has already recruited an army and will take a matter of days before Shao Kahn can take over the earth realm.

Edd: Will somone please explain to me whats going on! Whos shao Kahn and what do you mean Earth Realm?

Scorpion: Ok I guess I will be the one answering that,Ill make it short. There was a fighting tournament that was meant to defend Earth, this tournament was called, Mortal Kombat, The first Tournament was to Defend Earth From a man named Shang Tsung and a 2000 yr old Demon with 4 arms named goro. How ever they werent much of a threat, Lui Kang over there kicked their asses easily.

Lui Kang: HeHeHe

Scorpion: However that wasnt the end of defending Earth, There was another man named shoa Kahn. He was a much larger threat, he almost succeeded in taking over the earth realm.

Edd: Did he suceed?

Scorpion: No we kicked his ass, then the-

Eddy: Ok ok we dont care, all we gotta do is find this shao kahn guy and kick his ass again.

Scorpion: Not so easy.

Eddy: What do you mean? You did it last time why not now?

Scorpion: Because he has an army now, hes almost unstopable.

Eddy: Well what are we going to do?

Scorpion: I dont know but thanks to Mr.sockhat over there was have this problem in the first place.

Eddy: Yeah double dee this is all your fault!

Scorpion: Now its his problem to find a way to save the earth realm.

Edd: OK OK FINE LET ME THINK!

Everyone pauses for 5 seconds

Then Eddy Starts chanting the word Think repeatedly.

Then Raiden,LuiKang,Scorpion and Ed start chanting the word think with Eddy.

Edd: OK OK I have an Idea!

They stop.

Edd: Fight Fire with fire!

They all stare at him with confusion.

Edd: You know...the saying fight fire with fire?...

Scorpion scratches his head in confusement.

Edd: sigh we get an army of our own!

Scorpion: Hey that sounds pretty good, lets get going we dont have much time.

Scorpion,Raiden and Lui leave the room through the hole.

Eddy: You better be right about this Double Dee.

Eddy and Ed go through the hole.

Edd: Ugh, Everyone always depends on my.

He leaves the room frowning.

Ill get Part 3 Soon 


	3. Tommy

Scorpion, Raiden, Lui-Kang and the Eds are standing on the Side-Walk infront of Edds House,  
The Sky is a blood red and there are no signs of living civilization near by.

Edd: What happening?

Raiden: Armys are destroying Earth as we speak, if we dont Form a more powerful Army then we have no chance of Saving Earth.

Just then a door on a near by house opens, they all go approch it with caution.  
A man with Blue Jeans and A Blue Hawian Shirt carrying an M-16 walks out.

Scorpion: Who the hell are you?

Eddy: Hey thats Tommy Vercetti.

Tommy Aims his gun at Scorpion. Scorpion Puts his arm up ready to attack.

Tommy: So are you here to kill me or not?

Edd: NO! No killing we need to stick together!

Tommy: I could kill you guys easily.

Scorpion: THATS IT! GET OVER HERE!

Scorpion runs up to tommy and rips his head off. Then scorpion walks up to Double Dee.

Scorpion: Uhh...heres a souvenir.

He puts the head on Double Dees Hands. He stares at it for 3 seconds.

Edd: Uhmmm...Ok.

He puts it in his Back Pack.

Eddy: Hey wheres is Shao Kahn?

Raiden: His fortress is in the Area called East County, Its a 3 day walk to there.

Eddy: 3 DAYS! Why cant we just teleport there!

Raiden: Shao-Kahns power over the earth realm has blocked most of my powers.

Eddy: Ugh, a 3 day walk.

Lui-Kang: Well lets get going.

Lui-Kang,Raiden,Scorpion start walking, the eds follow them.

Eddy: Double Dee, when we get done with this you owe me.

Ed: Yeah Double Dee you really stinked up the place. And not the good kind.

SCREEN BLACKS

OK in the next chapters I will start adding more non mortal kombat characters in this story.

But I cant continue until I get some reviews ;) 


	4. The Weapon Store

Mortal Ed Part 4 

Raiden, Scorpion, Lui-Kang, and the Eds are walking down the road next to the Cal-de-sac. They stop when they come across something.  
Its kevin's body on the ground, his eyes are open.

Kevin: What did you do this time dorks?

Eddy: AHH! Hes going to kill me!

Scorpion: AHH!

Scorpion stomps on Kevins head.

Eddy: Oh man I wish I had a camera, hey, now that Kevins gone, did'nt he have a truck?

Shows the Eds in Kevins Truck. Lui-Kang, Scorpion and Raiden are sitting in the back of the truck.

Eddy: My older bro showed me how to drive, just sit back and enjoy the ride.

Eddy backs the truck into a pole.

Ed: Haha! Idiot!

Eddy: Grr! Ok fine Ed you drive.

Ed: Okeydokie shmokey.

Edd: Good lord! Your letting our lives in the hands of Ed?

Ed: Ok here we go.

Edd and Eddy get a scared look on their faces.

Ed drives down the road perfetly.

Ed: Where to?

Eddy: Where else Ed? The Gun store.

Screen Blacks

Ed Drives infront of a Gun Store. They all get out and enter the building. The store is packed with Swords, Guns, any kind of fire arm ever made.

Ed: Its like heaven Eddy.

Eddy smacks Ed.

Eddy: Come on Ed we need to haul some stuff into the truck.

Ed and Eddy head into the gun section while Edd, Raiden, Lui-Kang and Scorpion go into the Sword and Knives Section.  
Edd walks up to a large sword . Then Scorpion , Lui-Kang and Raiden walk up behind him.

Scorpion: Come on Sock Head try it out.

Edd tries to pick it up but he struggles to. Scorpion, Raiden and Lui-Kang snicker. Edd turns around and they stop snickering. He turns back to the sword and continues trying to pick it up. As hes trying to pick it up Scorpion, Raiden and Lui-Kangs faces turn red as they are trying to hold in their laughter. Edd turns around with a look of anger on his face.

Edd: Its a heavy sword!

Scorpion, Still snickering points under the sword. Edd turns around and looks under the sword, Theres a sign that says "This is a show case of a light weight sword, made of a special metal that makes a sword virtually weightless, Made for ages 3 & up."

Edd: Oh dear...

Lui-Kang, Raiden and Scorpion Burst Out laughing.

Edds face turns red.

Lui-Kang, Raiden and Scorpion walk away laughing.

Edd(talking to himself): You may be weak but be thankful atleast your not a nerd.

Shows The outside of the Gun store. Ed and Eddy are putting swords and guns into the back of the truck.  
They hear something move. They look around.

Ed: Um , Eddy?

Eddy: Did you hear something.

Just then they see a big block of ice infront of them.  
They walk up to it.

Eddy: Ice? But its the middle of summer.

Ed: Yeah the only thing I know that can make Ice in summer is a refridgerator and...

They both get a look of panic on their faces and run into the store.  
Raiden, Scorpion, Lui-Kang and Edd see them and run up to them.

Eddy: We're in trouble! Hes after us!

Edd: Who!

Ed: SUB ZERO GUYS!

Raiden and Lui-kang: Oh...

They look at scorion. Sorpion has a look of death on his face. Sorpion pulls out his sword.

Scorpion: Let me take care of this...

Scorpion runs out of the store.

Raiden: Ooo its on now.

A/N For those who havnt played Mortal kombat, Sub-Zero killed Scorpions Family and Scorpions mad.  
In the next Chapter Ill start introducing new Non-Mortal Kombat Characters into the story.  
But I need reviews and if you do review please put which characters you would like to see. ;)


	5. Lets A go

Mortal Ed Part 5

Scorpion walks out of the gun store weilding his sword. He is looking around the area.  
The area seems deserted. Just then Scorpion Jumps just barley avoiding SubZeros Ice attack.  
Scorpion Fires his whip at SubZero but misses him. SubZero And Scorpion run up to each other and start attacking each other with their swords.

SubZero Shoots an Ice attack at Scorpions sword and it causes the sword to shatter. Scorpion Kicks SubZeros head causing him to drop his sword. SubZero Shoots the ice attack at Scorpions feet which gets scorpion stuck to the ground.  
SubZero slowly walks up to his sword and picks it up and slowly walks to scorpion.

SubZero: See you in hell.

Then SubZero gets shot in the head and falls to the ground.

Scorpion: What the hell?

Raiden,LuiKang and the Eds are standing behind Scorpion.

Eddy is holding a Ak-47.

Eddy: Saved you, haha.

Scorpion: How did you do that?

Eddy: I just shot him in the head with this gun see?

Scorpion: You mean this whole time I could have just killed him with a gun?

Eddy: Yeah he was just standing there.

Scorpion(muttering to himself): Damnit!

Eddy: What?

Scorpion: Nothing, Hey Raiden could you help me out over here.

Raiden walks up to Scorpion and Picks him up and puts him in the back of the truck.

Eddy: Ugh lets get going.

Raiden,LuiKang and Scorpion are in the back of the truck and the Eds are in the front. Ed starts to drive down the road.

Eddy: Double Dee, We have so many weapons woohoo!

Eddy throws a grenade out the window and it causes the gun store to blow up.

Edd: Eddy that was'nt necessary!

Eddy: Ah so what , its not like we need it

Screen Blacks

Shows Shao Kahn on a throne watching South Park. Cartman farts and Shao Kahn laughs.  
Master Cheif and Jak walk up to Shao Kahn.

Shao Kahn: Master Cheif, Status Report.

Master Cheif: Ok, we have Currently taken over North America and Some of Asia.

Shao Kahn: Good...but what about Europe?

Master Cheif: We're just started on it.

Shows London with huge British flags hanging from Buildings.  
An At-At(Machine From StarWars) comes walking down the road shooting everything.

Switches back to Shao Kahns Throne Room.

Shao Kahn:Yeah...well anyways, go away, Im busy.

Master Cheif looks at the Tv.

Master: Are you watching South Park?

Shao Kahn: Uhm, no.

Shao Kahn Pushes Master cheif and Jak out of the room.  
Shao Kahn sits back on his throne.

Cartman(on tv): I love cheesy poofs! You love cheesy poofs!

Shao Kahn laughs.

Screen blacks

Scene shows Ed Driving the truck at night in a wilderness area.

They see someone further down the road.

Eddy: Who the hells that?

Edd: Im not sure, could be a survivor possibly, Ed stop up here.

Ed: Okie Dokie.

They get close to the person and they stop next to him/her.

Eddy rolls down his window to see who it was.

It was a short Italian looking man.

Eddy: Who are you?

Man: Thatsa for me to know and you to find out.

Ed sticks his head out the window.

Ed: Hi mario!

Mario: You idiot youa ruined it!

Eddy: Ugh lets just leave him.

Mario: No let me to come with you!

Eddy: Why should we?

Mario pulls out a pizza.

Mario: Because I have a nice delicious pizza!

The Eds get a look of hunger on their faces.

Scorpion(off screen): Did somone say pizza?

Shows The Eds and Mario in the truck eating pizza.

Eddy: You know Ed, you should'nt Eat and drive.

Ed: I got it Eddy I got it.

End of part 5 PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. Edds Mess up

Mortal Ed Pt 6

Ed is driving the truck. Then the truck starts to make struggleing sound and the truck starts to slow down.

Ed: Eddy somethings wrong with the truck.

Eddy: Ugh, stop the truck Ed Ill check it out.

Ed stops the truck. Everyone gets out of the truck and goes infront of the truck.  
Eddy opens the hood and smoke comes out of it.

Edd: Oh drat!

Eddy: Hold on let me check it out.

Eddy looks deeper inside the hood and sees a hole in the engine.

Eddy: Theres a hole in it.

Edd: Double Drat!

Eddy: Relax sock head, all we need is a thick cloth and we got it all fixed up.

Ed: What about my jacket?

Eddy: No the jacket material will slip out of the hole. There has to be one somewhere.

Everyone stops and thinks for a little bit. Then they all look at Edds head.  
Edds face turns red.

Edd: What?

Eddy: That sock hat will do nicely...

Edd: NO! Its mine!

Scorpion: You were the one that got us into this mess, you will be the one to get us out of this mess.

Edds face turns even more red as he realizes Scorpion was right.

Edd: You cant, there has to be some other cloth we can use.

Eddy: Nope it has to be the sock hat.

Edd: NO!

Eddy jumps onto Edd trying to get the sock hat off.

Eddy: TAKE IT OFF!

Edd: NO! I wont!

Scorpion Jumps Edd helping Eddy get the sock hat off.

Everyone else jumps onto Edd trying to pull it off.

They are now rolling down a large hill as they are trying to pull the sock hat off.

Ed: This is fun! Hahaha.

They all roll into a river with a fast current.  
They still grab onto Edd trying to pull the sock off. Theres a sound of rapids near by.  
They all start falling down a waterfall.

LuiKang,Scorpion,Raiden,Ed,Edd,Eddy,Mario: AHHHHH!

Screen blacks

Shows all of them on a beach asleep.

Eddys eyes open. Hes moaning alot rubbing his eyes remembering what happened last night.  
Eddy walks up to Ed.

Eddy: Ed wake up.

Ed: Huh?

Ed sits up. He yawns. Everyone else but Edd starts waking up.

Screen Blacks

Shows Edds Face . His eyes open and he sits up.

Scorpion,Raiden,LuiKang,Ed,Eddy and Mario are glaring at him.

Edds face gets a look of confusion.

Scorpion: WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU! ARE YOU WANTING SHAO KAHN TO TAKE OVER EARTH!

Eddy: Nice going Sock Head! Because of you refusing to take off your sock hat, we're lost, we have no weapons or trucks! We wasted all of last night!

Raiden: Shao Kahn has already taken over half of Asia just last night! We lost almost to much time that we cant even fight back!

Ed,Eddy,Raiden,LuiKang,Scorpion and mario start walking off.

Edd: Hey...where are you guys going?

Scorpion turns around.

Scorpion: We're going to atleast try to save the Earth Realm!

Scorpion turns around and they start walking away from Edd.

Scene Fades to a Highway and Ed,Eddy,Raiden,LuiKang,Scorpion and Mario are walking on it.  
They pass a sign that says "East County, 20 minute walk".

Scorpion: We're almost there.

They hear a car comming, they turn around, its a large tank comming torwards them.

Eddy: Oh shit...

Scorpion: Prepare to attack!

The tank stops next to them. Edd gets out of the tank.

Eddy: Double Dee?

Edd: Yes Eddy, I have taken the liberty of getting us a combat tank.

Eddy: SWEET! You know maby your not so gay after all Double Dee.

Eddy gets into the tank.

Edd: Oh yeah if Im gay then that means you hang out with gay people.

Everyone starts laughing.

Scorpion: Oh man, that has got to be the worst come back ever.

Edds face turns red.

They all get into the tank.

Edd starts driving it down the highway.

Eddy: Now we can kill ShaoKahn and be back before dinner.

Screen blacks

Shows Shao Kahns Temple

Shows him on his throne watching Bambi

Bambi: Momas Dead!

Shao Kahn starts Crying

Jak and Master Cheif walk into the room silently without Shao Kahn seeing them.

They see him Watching Bambi.

Jak: DUDE! ARE YOU WATCHING BAMBI?

Shao Kahn: AHH!

Shao Kahn turns off the Tv.

Shao Kahn: What the hells wrong with you!

Jak: We have important information!

Shao Kahn: Yeah well what!

Master Cheif: There are people comming this way!

Shao Kahn: We must prepare, Me, you 2 and Goro can take them out easily.

A/N Please review, No ones reviewing lol. 


	7. Shao Kahns Temple

Mortal Ed PT 7 

Shows the Tank driving down a road. They see shao Kahns Temple, it has a red glow on the outside of it.

Raiden: Stop the tank here, we need to use a stealth approach.

They all get out of the tank and sneak around to the back, they see a metal door with a blue light shining on it.  
They walk up to the door. Double Dee, unlock the door. Edd walks up to the door and starts wiggling the door handle.

Eddy: Hey scorpion.

Scorpion: Yes?

Eddy: How bad is Shao Kahn?

Scorpion: Shao Kahn...hes a pure evil soul, a soul that only craves power and evil, his soul is nothing but black darkness, not a single bit of happiness or a laugh in his soul.

Shows Shao Kahn on his throne watching The Lion King

Tv:Thats the circle!...

Shao Kahn(singing with Tv): The circle of lifeee!

Shows The back door again.

Edd: Ok the doors unlocked but we have to be quiet.

They go in through the door. They are in a dark room with some box's.

They see a near by hall way with a guard standing in it.

Scorpion shoots his whip at the guard.

Scorpion: GET OVER HERE!

Edd: SHHH!

Scorpion(whispering): Oh Sorry, Get over here.

Scorpion pulls the guard to him and punches his head off.  
The guards head flies into a pile of pans and makes a large sound.

Master Cheif Comes running into the Room.

Master Cheif shoots mario.

Mario: OW! You little Shit!

Mario fires a fire ball at Master Cheif.

Master Cheif: AHHHHH!

Master cheif melts to the ground.

They all stare at it. Then they stare at mario.

Raiden: Daaauummm

Shows Shao Kahns throne room

Jak Comes running in.

Jak: SHAO KAHN! We need to get out of here, There are forces here comming to destroy you, and the- are you watching The Lion King?

Shao Kahn: Um...no...

Scorpion,Raiden,Liu Kang,The Eds and Mario walk into the room.

Shao Kahn: Oh shit.

Scorpion: Give it up Kahn its over, your dead.

Scorpion shoots his whip at Shao Kahn, it gets him in the leg. He pulls the whip out and fires it back at scorpion, but scorpion dodges it.

Shao Kahn: You guys cant beat me, Jak, take care of them.

Jak Jumps infront of them. Scorpion shoots his whip at his neck. It gets him. Then Raiden fires a lightning bolt at Jak.  
Mario Shoots a fire ball at Jak, Lui Kang Starts kicking Jak, The Eds are shooting Jak.  
They all stop attacking. Jak falls the the ground.

Eddy: Hah, wow.

Shao Kahn: Damit.

Scorpion: Good bye Kahn

Shao Kahn: Fuck you.

Shao Kahn jumps over them and runs out of the room. They start going after him. Shao Kahn runs out of the Building and runs up to a helicopter.

Shao Kahn: Goro! Activate the Self Destruct thing!

Shao Kahn hops into the Helicopter, Goro is flying the helicopter.

As they are flying off Eddy Shoots Shao Kahn In the arm. A little bit later, the Helicopter is gone.

Scorpion: Oh damit he got away.

Voice: Self Destruct Sequence will begin in 5...4...

Raiden: RUN!

They all start running away from Shao Kahns temple.

Voice: 2...1...

The temple explods mildly pushing them away.

They lay on the ground for a little bit before getting up. They stand up looking at the damage around them.

Eddy: What? I though we would have killed him by now.

Scorpion: Well he got away!

Eddy: Ugh, how long will it take to Kill him!

Raiden: We still have a chance


	8. The Long war

MORTAL ED

...somewhere in a Desert in North America...2 years later...11:03 P.M.

Shows some pickup trucks Driving down a desert road. The camera zooms in to one of the pick up trucks. The Eds, Inuyasha and Scorpion sitting in the back.  
Ed and Eddy are wearing Desert Camoflage holding Sniper Rifles. Edd is holding a pistol in one hand and a long sword in the other.

Edds Narraration: 2 Years...2 long years of wars, death and madness. Ever since that moment that Ed put That Cd into the device ,we've been through hell, Ive seen many of my best friends killed .

Camera pans over to Ed and Eddy

Edds Narraration: Of course Ed and Eddy are still living, they are professionals gun men, they could defeat an army with 1 Ak-47. But ever since those 2 years our army has grown.

Camera pans over to Inuyasha

Edds Narraration: And then theres this guy, a master swords man, he claims to be a Dog Demon but I think hes just some weirdo that glued dog ears to his head and wears white hair to cover over the glue, but thats just me.

Camera pans over to Scorpion

Edds Narraration: As for scorpion, hes just the same, hes still wanting to make Shao Kahns Death as painful as humanly possible. He says that when the day comes, he will rip off Shao Kahns arms and smash his head in with Shao Kahn's hammer. And hes madder than ever because he still thinks SubZero could be alive somewhere, just waiting to kill him.

Camera pans over to Edd

Edds Narraration: As for me, Im a master swords man, Im even stronger than Ed,  
Some people even say that I could kill scorpion if I had the right weapon,  
but killing scorpion isnt something I need to do, as for now there are 2 kinds of people on this planet, Followers of Shao Kahn and Rebels. Of course we werent the last Rebels on earth, Rebels are about 1/4 of the entire population, the other 3/4 is a follower of Shao Kahn, the entire planet is at war, and its basicly a living hell on earth.  
Everything was going good for us until Raiden died, he was hacked in half in New York. We're too afraid to go over to the other continents and even try to kill Shao Kahn again, thats Shao Kahns territory. And we're always on the run because when ever we even try to make a base we get invaded, and more of us die. One day we are going to get Shao Kahn...as for now, we're going to invade a Shao Kahn base 20 miles east from here, we usually snipe first then when they start panicking we just kill them off. 


	9. Home

Mortal Ed

Shows a dusty Airport in the Middle of the Desert. There are some people walking around guarding the place.

The Camera Zooms on 2 guards talking to each other.

Guard one: This is boring the hell out of me!

Guard two: Yeah I know, nothing exciting ever happens here.

Guard two gets shot in the head. Guard one starts running.

Guard one gets his head chopped off with a throwing axe.

The Airports security alarms go off. A large group of Guards run outside. There are about 20 Guards holding little pistols. They look around for a bit in a pack.

Guard: COME ON OUT! SHOW YOUR SELF YOU COWARDS!

The ground starts to rumble.

About 100 Rebels come running torwards them.

Guard: Oh...fu-

The guard gets his head chopped off. The rebels beat the living shit out of the guards.  
They all run into the airport main room. Its full of maps. Scorpion walks up to one of the tables and takes a map. He reads it.

Scorpion: It appears...that shao Kahns current base is in Hong Kong. I say lets go over there and kick his Ass! Whos with me!

The army starts yelling.

Scorpion: But since Hong Kong is over seas, and we're at an airport we'll just take a plane.

Scorpion: The F22 fighter jet is mine!

All of them start running out of the Airport room and start going to the planes.

Ed,Edd,Eddy and Scorpion get into a Cargo Carrier plane.

Eddy: Scorpion I though you wanted a Fighter Jet.

Scorpion: Who the hell cares this things fine.

Scorpion gets into the Drivers seat.

All of the planes start taking off.

Scorpion: Shao Kahns screwed Heh.

Screen Blacks

Shows the planes flying slowly over a grassy suburban area.

Ed,Edd and Eddy are looking outside with the door open.

Eddy: Hmm...you know this place looks familiar.

Edd: Ive been everywhere, everywhere looks familiar to me.

Eddy: I know but this place seems the have a , special feeling.

Edd falls out of the Door.

Eddy: Ugh, Ed get Scorpion to pickup Double Dee.

Shows Edd falling.

Edd: AHHHH!

He falls through the roof of a house. He lands on a bed.

Edd: Phew that was lucky.

He gets up from the Bed. He sees a room full of labeled objects with a desk with a skull on it.  
He exits the building. He is now on a damp Cul-De-Sac.  
He Starts walking to the Next Cul-De-Sac. It had incomplete buildings and a large sign that said Peach Creek

Ed,Eddy and Scorpion walk up to Edd.

Edd: Guys...we're home...

Eddy: OH YEAH I REMEMBER NOW! Peach Creek, Good Times,Good Times.

Ed: Im in my Happy Place Guys!

Ed hugs Edd,Eddy and Scorpion too hard.  
Ed stops hugging them. He walks over to a peice of wood on the sidewalk.

It was Plank. It was covered in all kinds of Food. Johnnys Body was next to it.  
There was a note on Johnnys Body.

Edd picked it up and they read it. It said "I Johnny 2X4 have gaven all my food that I found to Plank, he needs it more than I Do"

They look at each other. Then they burst out rolling on the Floor laughing.

Eddy: HE GAVE ALL HIS FOOD TO PLANK! WHAT A DUMB ASS!

Scorpion: Why the Fuck did he do that!

Edd: Well (laughs even harder) he though plank was an actual person. And Johnny was a kind person but very dim.

Plank: I second that.

They stop laughing. They walk over to plank.

Plank: What?...you never seen wood talk?

They all stare at each other. Then they run off Screaming. 


	10. On My way

MK ED

Shows Ed, Edd, Eddy and Scorpion standing in the middle of the Cul-De-Sac.

Eddy: Oh man what I would give to go back to the good old days of scamming.

Edd: Well Eddy its possible.

Eddy: How?

Edd: Well on the Device there was a reset button, but when pressed the only person that would remember all of this would be me.  
To you guys none of this would have ever happened.

Eddy: So...lets just reset this thing!

Edd: The Reset button was on the device, but when I went to check it it was gone.

Scorpion: I remember 2 years ago when I came out of the Device I remember attacking Shao Kahn but he hit me with his hammer, then I remember him and Goro running off with the Device.

Eddy: Ugh.

All the sudden Inuyasha falls from the sky.

Inuyasha: OW MY ASS HURTS!

Scorpion: Oh its that guy again.

Inuyasha: Where am I?

Scorpion: Ugh just follow us to our plane we gotta catch up with the others.

Screen Blacks

Shows Scorpion Flying the Cargo Plane following the others.

Scorpion: Damn we're pretty big army, we're about 30 mins away from Hong Kong, wait, what the hells that?

There are some World War 2 planes heading torwards them.

Scorpion: FUCK!

Eds: What!

Scorpion: ITS THE NAZI'S from Metal of Honor!

Eddy: Oh shit!

Scorpion: Dont worry we can take them.

The Nazis fly over their planes and come around and start following them.

Scorpion: Let me handle this.

Scorpion shoots his whip at one of the Nazis Planes. He pulls it to him.  
He kicks the pilot in the head and lets the plane fall to the ground.  
The other planes shoot one of the wings of the Cargo Plane.

The planes wings catch on fire and start flying to the ground.

Scorpion: Ok hang on to me.

The Eds and Inuyasha hang onto Scorpion.

Scorpion jumps out the door of the plane.

Everyone:AHHH!

Scorpion falls and lands perfectly in a forest.

Eddy: Oh cool.

EVeryone looks around.

Eddy: Oh great now we're in a Forest, Im hungry!

Scorpion: Yeah so Am I.

Edd: And im not eating an Animal in this forest, its so unsanitary! I refuse to eat an animal unless its cleaned professionally.

Scorpion: Well what are we supposed to eat then!

Scorpion looks at Inuyasha

Scorpion: You know the chinese did eat Dogs.

Edd: Oh yes they did didnt they, I remember a documentary about it.

Inuyasha: What?

Scorpion: And I am hungry...

Screen Blacks

Shows the Eds and Scorpion sitting around a fire eating meat.

Eddy: MMM Good stuff.

Scorpion: Yeah , I feel bad for eating him tho.

Inuyasha walks up behind them.

Inuyasha: Hey guys I got some more fire wood.

Inuyasha sits next to them

Inuyasha: Well anyways Scorpion what were you saying about the Chinese eating dogs?

Scorpion: Oh nothing, well anyways, its a short walk to Hong Kong. I say we leave tonight.

Edd: Yes and this pig is delicious! Fortunetely Rolf showed me how to clean a pig.

Scorpion: Tonight, Shao Kahns done for. 


	11. Kid Napped

Mortal Ed PT 11

The Eds, Inuyasha and Scorpion are sitting on a tall hill near Shao Kahns Temple. Shao Kahns Temple is at the Edge of a city.

They are watching the Temple through binoculars. Double Dee starts walking away.

Eddy: Hey where you goin?

Edd: I have to use the lavatory! A.k.a a tree.

Eddy: Oh

2 Minutes later

Ed, Eddy, Scorpion and Inuyasha are still watching the compound through binoculars.

Scorpion: Can we go now?

Eddy: We have to wait till Double Dees done.

They hear a large pounding behind them. They turn around and see Onaga looking at them.

Ed: Its the Demon from Sabrina The Teenage Bitch! A classic.

Onaga grabs them and starts flying torwards the Temple.

Edd runs after them.

Edd: WAIT!

He stops and Sees Onaga fly through a hole into Kahns Temple.

Edd: Well Im screwed.

I will finish the story soon, Sorry I havnt been on Much. 


End file.
